


Prettier Like This

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Facial, Hand Job, Kinktober 2020, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), M/M, Masturbation, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Oliver rarely has time alone, so when he does he takes advantage of it.Kinktober 2020 Day 24 - Caught Masturbating
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Kudos: 49





	Prettier Like This

Oliver rarely had time alone with Slade and him fighting for their lives every day. So when Slade went out to track down dinner, Oliver took the chance and settled in a corner of the hollowed-out plane and unzipped his pants. Oliver spat a few times on his palm and let out a hiss of pleasure at the first wet pump he gave his cock. 

Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he had time to jack off like this, he wet his hand with his spit a few more times until his cock was standing fully erect and oozing pre-cum as his body flushed with arousal. Oliver let out a happy moan when he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock and let his head rest against the metal of the plane hull behind his head. 

Oliver slid his hand down the shaft of his cock and he squeezed his balls lightly a few times before he resumed his stroking while he shut his eyes and tried to keep his mind blank. He didn’t want Sara, Shado or Slade showing up in his fantasies, right when he had his cock in his hand, it would just add guilt he didn’t need. 

“Well, well, so this is what you get up to while I’m off finding us dinner,” Slade’s voice was low and rough like always but it was huskier than usual. Oliver’s hand stilled on his cock as his eyes flew open to see Slade setting down some rabbits but his eyes were trained on Oliver. 

“Fuck,” Oliver groaned as his cock throbbed in his grip as Slade came closer. 

“Don’t stop on my account kid,” Slade rumbled as he planted his feet on either side of Oliver’s legs so Oliver’s face was eye level with the older man’s crotch. 

“Fuck Slade,” Oliver swallowed hard as he started stroking his cock again, licking his lips as he watched as Slade unzipped his combat pants and a fat cock bobbed out, already half erect. Oliver swallowed again to stop his mouth from watering, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Slade’s cock as the older man started to pump his cock. Oliver was quick to match his rhythm up with Slade’s as his cheeks flushed as he resisted the urge to lean forward and take Slade’s cock into his mouth.

“You’re so damn pretty kid, fuck,” Slade grunted as his hand moved faster his cock and Oliver licked his lips as he tightened his grip on his cock as well. 

“Come on, come on,” Oliver breathed out as his balls started to draw up and his cock dripped over his fingers making the glide smoother. 

“Fuck!” Oliver cried out as he came the moment he heard Slade grunt above him and warm cum landed on his face. Oliver came over his fist and he shuddered and panted through his orgasm as Slade’s cum slowly rolled down his face. Oliver blinked wetly up at Slade whose face was flushed and eyes pitch black as he stared at Oliver in a new light. 

“You’re prettier like this kid, something to think about.” Slade dragged his finger over the smear of cum on Oliver’s lower lip and Oliver’s eyes fluttered as he softly moaned as his cock went flaccid in his hand. Slade stepped away from Oliver as he tucked his cock away and without a word went back to the rabbits he had caught and took them out of the plane to start stripping and preparing them for the fire. 

Oliver just sat there for a moment with Slade’s cum on his face and his cum coating his fingers and heart pounding in his chest. 

“Fuck,”

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
